Użytkownik:Dainava/Moment prawdy
__TOC__ Drobna zabawa którą zauważyłam w różnych formach na innych wikiach, na przykład tutaj. Polega na wyrażaniu swojej opinii na temat innych userów wiki. By uniknąć nieporozumień i spięć, napisałam kilka zasad. #Dopisujemy się za pomocą Nick , a opinie wyrażamy za pomocą # Opinia.~~~~ (4 tyldy zostaną zastąpione kodem podpisu). #Aby się dopisać na listę wystarczy wyrazić najpierw swoją opinię o kilku osobach wpisanych wcześniej (jako "kilku" rozumiem więcej niż dwóch). #Możesz też pisać opinie o osobach, które wpisały się później niż ty. #W zabawie nie mogą brać udziału anonimy, ponieważ trudno napisać cokolwiek o kimś, kto (z całym szacunkiem) jest tylko numerem. #Wpisy ewidentnie obraźliwe, typu "Dainava to głupia świnia" będą usuwane i karane zgodnie z postanowieniami regulaminu wiki. Oczywiście można mieć negatywną opinię na czyjś temat, ale należy napisać ją w jak najbardziej kulturalny i nieobraźliwy sposób. Konstruktywna krytyka jest dobra, bo może sprawić, że dana osoba się poprawi, lecz nikt nie lubi być ewidentnie obrażany. Jeżeli uważasz kogoś za głupią świnię to napisz to tak, aby nie obrazić tej osoby. #Pamiętajcie, że to tylko zabawa i podchodźcie do niej z dystansem. To ma być źródło przyjemnej wymiany opinii, a nie źródło kłótni, spin i butthurtów. #W razie jakichkolwiek pytań, zapraszam na moją tablicę. Dainava # Bardzo rozgarnięta i uporządkowana. Ponadto czasem mam ochotę Anetę przytulić. ^^ http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 19:15, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo lubię Anetę, należy ona do moich ulubionych czy to nie brzmi dziwnie? Ale i tak naprawdę...eee...no...jest miła (przynajmniej ja tak uważam) i chyba ze mną się jeszcze nie kłóciła, jest pogodna i zawsze pomaga użytkownikom, itd. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 21:05, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Jedna z najlepszych userów na wiki, ma to swoje "coś", którym zgadza ludzi lub na odwrót. ogólnie to "Strażniczka Teks... Wikii"Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 16:01, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) #Dainava to głupia świnia xD Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:55, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) #Osoba, dla której pomoc innym to wielki priorytet, co bardzo cenię ;) Brony95 Do tablicy! 23:37, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) #Użytkowniczka bardzo czujna wykryje każde złamanie regulaminu.Pomocna ale i stanowcza, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o anonimów. Osobiście cenię ją dużym szacunkiem.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 00:08, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) #Kiedy Aneta pojawiła się na wiki od razu zauważyłam, że to user, który pisze na rzeczy(a każdy nowy mądry user to uciecha dla serca xd). Nie wiedziałam jednak nic o niej bo po pierwsze - nie chciała podać swojej płci ;-;, po drugie - miała taki bezpłciowy avek z Twi, że też nic nie można było odczytać ;-;. Czas leciał, Aneta ujawniła swoją płeć i zaczęła coraz to bardziej integrować się ze społecznością. Muszę przyznać, że wtedy jej styl wypowiedzi pozbawiony emotek wydawał się dosyć sztywny i oschły. Mimo to zaczęłyśmy spędzać dużo czasu na czacie. Początkowo zrażały mnie jej przechwałki i ciągłe rzucanie wiedzy o wszystkim, jednak po czasie przekonałam się bardzo do tej osoby, ba, stała się dla mnie wtedy najbliższa na wiki. Potrafiłyśmy przegadać razem wiele godzin zwierzając się sobie nawzajem. W czasie mojej "izolacji" od wiki była jedną z niewielu osób, które nadal utrzymywały ze mną kontakt(szkoda, że myślała, że mnie wtedy drażni i pisała czasami niechętnie ;-;). Jest to osoba, która wspierała mnie w wielu konfliktach, moich własnych problemach. Bardzo łatwo zdobyła moje zaufanie, jednak potem zdarzyło jej się wygadać coś, więc teraz wiem, żeby się nie dzielić wikowymi sekretami ;-;. Anetę ogólnie podziwiam za jej wiedzę oraz inteligencję, choć zdarza jej się bardzo głupio postępować(odebranie biura >:c). Jest solidarna ze mną, potrafi mnie wesprzeć, czasem nawet postawić na nogi. I bardzo szkoda, że ma taką niską samoocenę i potrafi przejmować się pojedynczymi atakami na nią. Jest to więc bardzo bliska mi osoba, po której odejściu mogłabym zapłakać ;-;. Taki textwall bo po prostu nie wypada mi komentować Anetki dwoma zdaniami c: Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 10:36, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Ma swoje żelazne zasady, jest bardzo stanowcza, ale po prostu stara się być dobrym adminem. Często tłumaczy nam różne rzeczy, ale jeśli zaczniemy spamić albo łamać inne zasady w jej środku zaczyna rosnąć złość i zmniejsza się cierpliwość. Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 19:20, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Dainavę nie znam zbyt długo ale z chęcią poznam. Wydaje się być miła i pomocna. Kojarzę z chatu i wiadomości na tablicy.50px|link=User:Cleopatera 19:52, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) #Lubię użytkowników, którzy mają swoje zasady i lubią pomagać innym. Dianava nie jest tu wyjątkiem. :)Segraece #Dainava jest bardzo pomocnym i aktywnym użytkownikiem. 9:25 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 #Dainava jest bardzo wspaniałomyślną adminką, która musi przestać patrzeć na siebie przez krzywe zwierciadło (patrz: jej komentarz wyżej). Bardzo lubię czytać jej Kącik Humoru, który w pewnych momentach mnie rozwala xd Dainava jest autorką wielu ciekawych projektów (np. Mapa Użytkowników). Komiksowy (dyskusja) 09:49, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Dainava jest miła. Ta gra a także Moja góra są świetne! Discord - władca Chaosu i Dysharmonii (dyskusja) # A więc... Miałam zamiar tu strzelić taki textwall, jakiego tutaj nigdy nie było, ale... nie chce mi się. c: i tak strzelę xd Soooł... Aneta (wcześniej na wiki Sudovia, aktualnie Dainava) - administratorka MLP Wiki, wcześniej rollback oraz jak prawie każdy zwykły użytkownik oraz były biurokrata. Osoba wielce ambitna, uporządkowana, rozważna oraz jak wspomniał wcześniej Dj - rozgarnięta. Autorka wielu długich i dobrych artykułów, w tym medalowych. Matka projektu Odznaczeń, kącika humoru, mapy użytkowników oraz tej strony, którą teraz macie przyjemność czytać bo można napisać co się o kim myśli XD bezcenne xd;-;. Aneta jest osobą bardzo konsekwentną oraz w moich oczach jest taką... szarą myszką? Wciąż uważa, że źle robi, a to nie jest prawda no, nie wliczając zabrania sobie biurka;-;. :U NO LUDZIE, JEDEN Z NAJLEPSZYCH ADMINÓW moim miszczem jest nadal Andragor xd UWAŻA SIĘ ZA NAJWIĘKSZĄ ZMORĘ NA WIKI podaj namiary na dilera, bo ma najwidoczniej dobry towar, NO TROCHĘ POWAGI ;-;! Jest miła, jak Ulq podczas spania, a mówi, że gryzie jak ja podczas jedzenia orzechów Makta, nie wchodź tu ;-; xd. ;-; Bez sensu, ale przecie, co tu ma sens? ;-; Aneta ma strasznie niską samoocenę, jak na mój gust tak jak wszystkie ładne i mądre laski tutaj i strasznie, ale to strasznie, chcę zobaczyć, jak pisze Jestem świetna, ładna, mądra MONDRZEJSZA NIŻ KSIONSZKA, i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś Aneta tak napisze dawajcie datki na ten szczytny cel, zapłacimy jej za napisanie tego xd. xd To chyba... TYLE;-;! I mały textwall był xd ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 11:11, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Kochana Aneta jest najbardziej pracowitą kobietą na stanowisku admina, pomocna, uprzejma i sprawiedliwa, jednak nie trzyma języka za zębami ;p [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #To miła, kulturalna, pomocna osoba :) Można na nią liczyć. [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 19:23, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo miła i pomocna adminka. :) --Twilie Potter (dyskusja) 11:14, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Skrupulatna, pracowita, odpowiedzialna administratorka. Potrafiąca przegadać nie jedną osobę. Jeżeli ktoś jej coś zarzuci to przegada siebie, swojego adwokata XD, i osobę która dany czyn jej zarzuca. Osoba uczciwie pracująca, przede wszystkim dokładnie. Lubiąca dopracowane detale. Nigdy nie przyjmie nagrody jeżeli uważa że na nią nie zasłużyła. Momentami służbistka, jednak często okazuje się to być jedynie pozorem. Ceni sobie porządek i kulturę osobistą, którą sama również posiada. Osoba o niskiej samoocenie, często krytykująca samą siebie choć w większości przypadków nie ma racji co do krytykowania swych czynów czy zachowań. Powszechnie lubiana i ceniona, potrafiąca rozwiązać wiele problemów sama. Często nie chce przyjmować pomocy, lub jej kategorycznie odmawia. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 17:52, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # Osoba, z którą najlepiej mi się gada z całej wiki. Fajna dziewczyna. Czasami mocno uparta. Inteligentna. Nie lubi niemieckiego :< Ale lubi fiński :D Haifisch7734 20:02, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Zawsze, gdy mam jakiś problem piszę na jej tablicy. Często mogę ją spotkać na wiki. Zna się na wielu rzeczach, zwłaszcza na historii (I to jeszcze jak). Traktuje mnie poważnie, co jest naprawdę miłe, zwłaszcza dla w miarę nowego użytkownika. Jedna z pierwszych osób, jakich komentarze tutaj (na tej wiki) przeczytałam. Martiz2000 (dyskusja) 21:14, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Catkitty #Chłopak, "Tańczący z.. plikami?" umiejący się zachować w najdziwniejszych sytuacjach. Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 16:01, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Emm no...czasami bo nie codziennie...czasami to u mnie raz na dwa tygodnie się kłóci. No, bo było kilka nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, w których (na moje szczęście) nie uczestniczyłam. Ale ja nic do niego nie mam, uważam, że jest...eee...no...dob..rym..userem. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 21:05, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) #Połączenie tradycji i nowoczesności - dzielnie broni tradycyjnych wartości, a jednocześnie doskonale zna się na informatyce. Bardzo sympatyczny oraz uczuciowy człowiek, który padł ofiarą panującej na wiki epidemii "zespołu obsesyjnego tulenia". Wielki rzecznik pojednania polsko-niemieckiego. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:00, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Człowiek, dzięki któremu MM+ nie zatai, kiedy będzie 4 sezon. Brony95 Do tablicy! 23:35, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Co tu dużo gadać. Najlepszy łącznik z innymi stronami, zdobywający dla nas mnóstwo informacji.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 00:20, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Gratki dla Kiciusia, że tak długo jest z nami na wiki, mimo iż już zdarzyło mu się, że ktoś go wyganiał (w tym ja ;-;). Mimo jednak paru głupot dobrze miec DJ na wiki, który jak wspomniano wyżej dba o kontakt z MM+ a także o wygląd moonbooka. Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 11:14, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Nie znam ale poznam. :) 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 19:55, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Jest aktywnym użytkownikiem ma mnóstwo informacji na temat mlp. 9:31 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 # Jeszcze nie miałem możliwości poznać go bliżej, powiem tylko, że dobrze, że jest adminem oraz, że nick "Dj mateooshka" bardziej mi się podobał C: Komiksowy (dyskusja) 09:51, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Pracowity admin, jednak kiedyś bardzo zrzędliwy . [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Nie znam go, ale czytając jego stronę często się śmiałam. Gość ma świetne poczucie humoru. Chyba zna łacinę (albo po prostu ma słownik). I pamiętajcie Pinkamena u niego była! Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 17:53, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Fajnie się go trolluje, bo fajnie się złości, zwłaszcza, jak rozmowa przechodzi na tematy religijne :D Inteligentny, czasem mnie przeraża. Haifisch7734 20:02, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Annonik # Hmm...no...Annonik jest "nowym" ale aktywnym użytkownikiem. Z tego co widzę jest ogarnięty i miły. Wie co mówi, nie pisze głupstw. Takich userów nam trzeba! [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 21:05, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Członek gangu młodych wilków, którzy zdominowali forum oraz wykazują się ogromną aktywnością na wiki. Dzięki takim ludziom mam pewność, że ta wiki ma przyszłość. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:02, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Niczym czołgista z WoTa nabija kolejne edycje, szczególnie na forum. Brony95 Do tablicy! 23:35, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Ile razy wchodzę na wiki patrzę. Annonik tu,Annonik tam.Jak trzeba zrobić stronę dla nowej postaci,wiadomo kto się tym zajmuje.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 00:16, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Radzieccy naukowcy próbują udowodnić, że Annonik nie istnieje, bo wyrabia 120% normy. http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 04:47, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Dobrze jest widzieć, że aktywnie wypowiada się na forum wiki, a także, że jest ogarnięty. c: Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 11:14, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Nie znam ale widać że jest dobrym użytkownikiem. wypowiada się ta co jeszcze artykułu nawet jednego nie napisała ;-;. Czekoladaaa Dyskusja '' 21:27, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Muszę poznać. :) 9:37 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 #Jeden z userów, których lubię i podziwiam. [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Przybył niedawno, ale już stworzył tyyyle artykułów coś ok. 20. Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć, ponieważ nie znam go tak dobrze Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 17:57, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Jeden z nowszych userów ale doskonale wiedzący co robić na wiki. Liczba edycji jaką osiągnął w stosunkowo krótkim czasie jest imponująca i świadczy o aktywności oraz wytrwałej pracy. Nie cierpi też na syndrom spamu na forum/czyichś tablicach, który jest schorzeniem wielu nowych użytkowników. Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 18:33, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Jeden z ogarniętych osób, raczej nie mam do niego żadnych zastrzeżeń. Z tego co wiem jest aktywny na forum. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 16:48, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Nie znam.50px|link=User:Cleopatera 23:10, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) Sand Hourglass #Nie poznaliśmy się za bardzo, ale wiem, że jest aktywna i najbardziej nieogarnięta na całej wikii, anonimami nie gardzi co jest zaletą! Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 16:01, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Choć jest znana jako "nieogar" tak naprawdę jest to jedna z najbardziej ogarniętych młodych użytkowników na wiki. Niezwykle sympatyczna, nie sprawia żadnych kłopotów (to wielka zaleta na wiki), a swoim niezmiennym awkiem wciąż mi przypomina o myciu zębów ;) Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:05, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Jedna z użytkowniczek, która zaskakuje mnie od początku mojej przygody z wiki. Brony95 Do tablicy! 23:35, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Może i się powtarzam ale to prawda.Użytkowniczka bardzo sympatyczna i pilna w edytowaniu.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 00:11, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Z Sand nie miałem przyjemności rozmawiać zbyt często, jednak zawsze była to przyjemność. http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 04:47, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Sand to przeurocza dziewczyna, z którą bardzo fajnie się gada (choc nie zawsze ja sama ogarniam o czym jest temat XD). Zawsze gdy jest na czacie zaskakuje wszystkim wypowiedzią "nie ogarniam", mimo to niestety jest jednak bardzo ogarnięta na wiki. xd Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 11:14, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Sand jest przyjaźnie nastawiona do wszystkich na wiki i dlatego ją lubię. Wiele razy mi pomogła Czekoladaaa Dyskusja '' 21:21, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Muszę poznać :) 9:39 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 #Najbardziej nieogarnięta userka, jaką znam xD [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo bliska mi osoba :) Nieogarnięta, wesoła. Gdy ci jest smutno, szybko podnosi cię na duchu. [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 19:23, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Nie mogę o niej zbyt dużo powiedzieć bo jej nie znam, ale podoba mi się jej pomysł z datami urodzin kucyków i dat odcinków Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 20:26, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Poznałem ją dość dawno, jest miłą ogarniętą userką. Ale jeżeli chodzi o to co się wokół niej dzieje to brak sygnału xd ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 17:24, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Mila osoba. 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 23:10, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Wielka gaduła. Lubię, gdy się złości, gdy jej odpowiadam ";p" xd Haifisch7734 20:02, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Brony199519 #Doświadczony, ambitny użytkownik który pomaga innym,dba o ortografię w artykułach i posiada wiele edycji. Według mnie bardzo miły i przyjazny.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 23:53, mar 13, 2014 (UTC) # Oby było więcej userów jak Brony. http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 04:47, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # No to tak, z Bronym się fajnie gada, jest jednym z nielicznych userów, który dołączył późno po mnie, a od początku go lubiłam. Wytrwale edytuje, poprawia literówki/czy coś w artykule po prostu. Jak każdemu czasami zdarzy mu się napisać coś, co potem zostanie wycofane. Jest miły, uprzejmy, nigdy nie krzyczy itp. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 09:17, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Broniego każdy zna, ponieważ wytrwale trwa on tutaj i edytuje. Jest chyba największym znanym mi nieogarem na wiki (sorry Sand xd). Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 11:14, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Świetny czołgista i zarazem edytor, teraz rzadziej widywany na forum, ale umiejący edytować z zachowaniem głowy. Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 16:01, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Człowiek, który z całą pewnością jest daleki od kompleksów. Jest rozmowny, ma szerokie zainteresowania, bardzo aktywny user, a przy tym na swój sposób uroczy xD Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 00:05, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Trudno określić co aktualnie edytuje, wiadomo, że edytuje xD Brony95 Do tablicy! 00:06, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Brony199519 jest aktywnym użytkownikiem i pracowitym. 9:28 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 #Brony jest ambitny, jednak nie wszystko mu się czasami udaje. Potrafi pomóc. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Cóż ambitny, fajny, doświadczony, ma fajnego avka, co można więcej o nim powiedzieć? Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 20:35, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Jest może nieco nieogarnięty xd (bez urazy xd), jednak to według mnie solidny i dobry edytor. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 21:51, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Spoko gość, znajomy i przyjaciel. Bardzo go lubię. 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 23:12, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Spoko gość. Aczkolwiek w World of Tanks jest pomidorem :P Haifisch7734 20:02, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Twily Sparkle # Muszę poznać... :/ http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 04:47, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Twily jest nową użytkowniczką, ale z tego co widzę-bardzo ambitną. Pomaga jeszcze nowszym userom, a czasem nawet starszym od niej samej. Jest wesoła, ogarnięta i...mądra :) [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 09:22, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Podziwiam każdego, kto edytuje więcej niż ja, a Twily zrobiła dla wiki naprawdę dużo. Dobrze jest wiedziec, że są tacy aktywni userzy jak ona. c: Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 11:14, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Nowa użytkowniczka jak ja, z nie małą liczbą edycji, ogarnia tematy i edytuje czasem z będami, ale większych zastrzerzeń nie mam. Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 16:01, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Twily Sparkle jest bardzo pomocna i cierpliwa. To była pierwsza użytkowniczka, którą poznałam. 15:34 mar 14 Twilight Sparkle19 # Wesoła, miła, inteligentna, pomocna. Zapowiada się na porządną userkę :) Segraece # Rozwijająca się użytkowniczka, wykazuje to aktywnym działaniem na forum i edycjami. Oby tak dalej. ;) Brony95 Do tablicy! 00:04, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Miałem okazję porozmawiać z nią przez chwilę na czacie i uważam, że takich użytkowników nam trzeba. Komiksowy (dyskusja) 09:54, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Jest świetną księżniczką i obrończynią góry. :) Discord - władca Chaosu i Dysharmonii (dyskusja) #"Świeża" użytkowniczka, pracująca nadal nad dobrą opinią. Dla mnie materiał na dobrego edytora.[[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Jest nowa i nie znam jej zbytnio. Nie mogę o niej zbyt wiele powiedzieć. Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 20:36, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Nie znam, nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 16:49, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Kolejny "młody wilk", utalentowana edytorka. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:22, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) Sarnna #Wytrwała w edytowaniu użytkowniczka. Godna podziwu liczba edycji. Chętnie pomaga innym i świetnie rysuje w Photoshopie. Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 12:14, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Sara jest bardzo miłą i uprzejmą i superaśną userką. Mówię serio. Naprawdę lubię z nią gadać. Zawsze pomoże oraz poradzi. A mnie przy tym rozśmieszy. Ślicznie rysuje też kcem tak. I w ogóle...kiedyś była ''codziennością, to potem, żeby jej nie męczyć ja każdego męczę, a wmawiają mi, że nie musiałam rezerw szukać. I byłyśmy razem na księżycu...wat XD [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 12:34, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Ma jeden z najładniejszych profili na wiki, ogarnia ołówek i klawiaturę, zna się na malowaniu co można uznać za duży +''. Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 16:01, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Sara jest świetna, ogarnięta, oddana. Pomimo tego, że była gotowa jako pierwsza położyć pochodnię na moim stosie, bardzo ją lubię. ^^ http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 15:19, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Użytkowniczka która chętnie pomaga innym. Zawsze zachowuje się kulturalnie. Czekoladaaa Dyskusja '' 21:24, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Jest bardzo uncool ;-; Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 23:18, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Oh my, jedna z moich ulubionych osób na wiki V. Spędziłam z nią miliony godzin na czacie i na gg i mogę z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że jest wspaniałą osobą, o czym najlepiej świadczy fakt, że potrafiła wytrzymać tak długo w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak ja xD Nasza najlepsza rysowniczka, a przy tym osoba niezwykle inteligentna, która wielokrotnie pomagała innym w trudnych chwilach. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 00:09, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Multizadaniowiec a zarazem super userka, tam, gdzie są źle zrobione edycje, jest i Sara, that makes sense. XD Brony95 Do tablicy! 00:14, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Muszę poznać :) 9:40 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 # Też chcę tak rysiać! A tak to, jeszcze zbyt długo jej nie znam. Aha, niech i ona nie patrzy na siebie przez krzywe zwierciadło c: Komiksowy (dyskusja) 09:56, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Nic dodać nic ująć. Świetny user, świetna nauczycielka, czasami wredna xd Ale szczera i pomocna. Oraz przyjacielska. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] Tablica wiadomości 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Sara to cudowna userka. Zawsze pomoże gdy jest w stanie. To genialna artystka, daje wskazówki na temat rysowania wielu osobom, dzieli się swoim doświadczeniem ♫Generosiiiity♪ a poza ogromnym talentem, tworzy niesamowitą, przyjazną atmosferę. Zawsze wie jak pocieszyć lub coś doradzić można się nieźle wyrobić z takim mężem jak ja, który co chwila ma depresję ;-;. Do jej zalet zaliczyć można takze świetne poczucie humoru dzięki, któremu może sobie zjednać niemal każdego. Mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że bez niej MLP Wiki wiele by straciła ze swojego uroku. Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 18:33, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Sara to wspaniała osoba. Jest najbardziej aktywną użytkowniczką na czacie. Ma wielki talent artystyczny, bardzo pomocna. Jestem dumna będąc jej córką xD [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 19:23, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Moderatorka i rollback. Nienawidzi wandalizmów (czyli jak każdy). Bardzo się angażuje (czyli znów jak każdy). Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 20:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Bardzo ją lubię i cenię jako "internetową przyjaciółkę". Bardzo rozmowna i miła osoba, choć o sobie czasem mówi że jest zła i okropna XD to ja wiem co innego. XD Znam ją już dosyć długo, i nie powiem o niej złego słowa. Jest również dobrą nauczycielką i mentorką przy moich nędznych próbach rysowania xd, zawsze doradzi i powie co by zmieniła w danym obrazku. Dobra moderatorka i częsta użytkowniczka swoich rolek :P ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 20:55, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Sara prawdziwa dusza wiki. Bardzo ją lubię jak Rani. Bywa szczera, zabawna i towarzyska. Pocieszy i wesprze jak Rani. 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 23:14, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) Twilight Sparkle19 # Nowa użytkowniczka, a już ma swoją armie. zaczyna przygodę z wikią i edytowaniem. Ogólnie t ja widzę w niej potencjał. Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 16:01, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo przyjazna użytkowniczka z którą miałam trochę do czynienia i polubiłam ją.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 19:24, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Jest zabawna i świetnie się z nią rozmawia. Już ją lubię. Segraece # Bardzo miła. Discord - władca Chaosu i Dysharmonii (dyskusja) #Nie znam, muszę poznać ;p [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo niecierpliwa userka (tak, fiem...), ale mimo to wydaje się być miła. Myślę, że będzie z niej dobra użytkowniczka. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:35, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Nie miałam z nią poważnych kłopotów, a to nie lada sztuka xD Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:23, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Kolejna z użytkowniczek, która wkłada swoje edycje w rozwój wiki. Brony95 Do tablicy! 16:26, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Segraece # Na pewno mogę powiedzieć, że do tej pory mi nie podpadła i nie miałam z nią chyba żadnych konfliktów. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:52, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Przyjazny i aktywny użytkownik. 9:53 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 #Nie znam, muszę poznać ;p [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Świeże mięso, jeszcze nie gryzione. Zapowiada się dobrze, żadnych negatywnych objawów. Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 20:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Nie znam. 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 23:15, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Kolejny nowicjusz z dużymi szansami na rozwój. Brony95 Do tablicy! 16:20, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Ayummu # Nie powiem o niej ani jednego złego słowa. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:52, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) # Muszę poznać :) 9:56 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 #Dobry user :)[[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Choć konto jest młode, Ayummu jest na wiki już bardzo długo. Uważam, że jest urocza, nie mam z nią żadnych konfliktów c: Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 14:29, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Nie mam co do niej żadnych zastrzeżeń Brony95 Do tablicy! 19:44, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Nie sprawia kłopotów i czasem udziela się na forum. Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 20:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Oluś...co by tu o niej...nie wiem, które to już jej konto, ale pierwsze założyła chyba w lutym zeszłego roku, więc trochę już tu spędziła czasu. Bardzo przyjaźnie nastawiona, można z nią pogadać o wielu rzeczach, zgodna. Po za tym uparta na turkusowy xD [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:52, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Jest niezrównoważona psychicznie ;-; Aya ♥ Herbatka pod Czekoladą 08:57, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Zgadzam się w poprzednią wypowiedzią XDDDD A poważnie to miła osoba ale nieco zwariowana ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 17:18, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Nie znam jej za dobrze, jednak wydaje się być miła. Blue Box (dyskusja) 20:47, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Discord - władca Chaosu i Dysharmonii #Nie znam zbytnio, zapowiada się dobrze. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Na razie znam go tylko z wątku o górze, mógłby z edytować swój profil, żebym go bardziej poznał :) Komiksowy (dyskusja) 14:20, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Nowy, nowy, nowy i jeszcze raz nowy. Ma za sobą pierwsze kroki z wikią, ale czeka go jeszcze wiele prób na które zostanie wystawiony. Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 20:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Znam z innej wiki i uważam że powinien się jeszcze wiele nauczyć ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 16:50, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Mogę tylko życzyć powodzenia w edytowaniu ;) Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:24, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Wspina się powoli na szczyty wiki. Brony95 Do tablicy! 16:28, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Rani19xx # Bardzo dobra adminka, muszę ją bardziej poznać :) Komiksowy (dyskusja) 14:16, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Dominikę na początku znałam tylko z edycji i podziwiałam ją za jej zapał. Kiedy weszła na czat i zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać od razu się łatwo dogadałyśmy. Była jednym z powodów czemu miałam codziennie ochotę wchodzić na ów czat przez tyle miesięcy(i gdyby nie ona, nie chciałoby mi się zostawać tu dzisiaj). Szybko zdobyłyśmy obie nawzajem swoje zaufanie, Dominika to pierwsza osoba, która poznała moje nazwisko i mój numer telefonu xd. A także jako jedyna rozmawiała ze mną na skajpie i zna mój głos. Potrafiłyśmy gadać ze sobą po wiele godzin dziennie i przez wiele miesięcy nie nudziłyśmy się w swoim towarzystwie. Także próbowałam nauczyć Dominikę rysowania, ale chyba nie jestem za dobrą nauczycielką xd. Krótko mówiąc jest mi to bardzo bliska osoba, której nie umiałabym po prostu okłamać ani nie chciałabym zawieść. Poza tym uważam Dominikę za miłą z pozoru osobę, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego to potrafi ripostować xd. Jest jednak bardzo uczynna i pomocna, mądra, wytrwała, rozkoszna i oddana. No i dodam, że tylko mi smutno, że teraz Domi nie siedzi całymi dniami na kompie tak jak ja ;-; Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 12:51, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Zawsze pomocna, zawsze aktywna, zawsze gotowa do akcji ;) Brony95 Do tablicy! 19:45, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Moja faworytka na wikii, czekałem żeby to napisać :3, jednym rzutek oka (nie dosłownie) ocenia zakładę (jak Rarity). Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 20:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo pomocna użytkowniczka. 22:12 mar 15 Twilight Sparkle19 # Stara znajoma z Loży i jedna z najbliższych mi osób na wiki. Jedna z nielicznych, ale bardzo cennych osób, które mało pyskują na forum, za to mają ogromny wkład edycyjny. Miła i skromna osoba, która robi swoje i wykonuje robotę niezwykle solidnie, za co bardzo ją cenię. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 21:16, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # No więc...Domi jest bardzo miła i kochana i potrafi rozśmieszyć, ale także pocieszyć. Była to pierwsza userka z którą mogłam szczerze pogadać. Tesh była na księżycu...i Radomskowej Grenlandii xD Zawsze chętnie pomoże, jest uczciwa, zgodna oraz chroni nas przed Vectrą XD [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 09:23, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Miła i pomocna adminka. --Twilie Potter (dyskusja) 11:17, mar 16, 2014 (UTC):) # Znam Rani już trochę i wiem że ma klawiaturę specjalnej troski XD Poza tym jest przeważnie miła i lubię ją jako osobę i adminkę. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 16:52, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Rani:) Bardzo ją lubię. Bywa szczera, zabawna, pomocna i towarzyska. Pocieszy i wesprze. 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 23:17, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Nigdy nie zauważyłam, żeby się zdenerwowała, mimo, że znam historię z anonimem i zgłaszaniem zakładek. Chociaż jestem na wiki od niedawna, to mogę powiedzieć, że jest bardzo miłą użytkowniczką. Martiz2000 (dyskusja) 21:14, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Komiksowy # Patrząc na styl wypowiedzi usera, jego edycje i takie tam wnioskuję, że jest bardzo ogarnięty, zabawny, na luzie i zakładam, że można by było się z nim fajnie dogadać. I czekam na moment, aż zawita na czat i da się lepiej nam poznać. c: Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 14:27, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Użytkownik stosunkowo nowy ale jednak nie siedzi bezczynnie. Edytuje sporo i z łatwością przegoni takiego lenia jak ja porządnie, nie są to bezsensowne edycje jakie zdarzają się niektórym. Również czekam na chwilę gdy wejdzie na czat. Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 18:33, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Kolejny świetnie rozwijający się user, będą z niego ludzie Brony95 Do tablicy! 19:46, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Stan pacjenta uznaję za stabilny, ale z powodu avatara proponuję poddać go obserwacji. Dobra a na serio jest to dobry user, nie wyczynia jakichś rzeczy, które tutaj są uznawane za złe. Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 20:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo dobry i mądry user ;) Chce go lepiej poznać. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:01, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Nie znam użytkownika zbyt dobrze, jednak widziałem jego wypowiedzi i czytając opinię o nim chcę poznać. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 17:17, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Znany mi głównie z akcji myślnikowej oraz nicku, który bardzo mnie intryguje xD Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:25, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Nowy użytkownik, ale widać, że ma trochę masła znaczy sie oleju w głowie (mówi się, że ma czy, że nie? - nie ogarniam co gadam dzisiaj...) może tak: jest ogarnięty, myślę, że będzie z niego dobry user. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:33, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Tiger beetle #Titi to najbardziej zabawna osoba na wiki c: Jest fajny (fiem, słabe określenie, super extra fajny c:), pomocny. Wprowadza na czacie specjalną atmosferę. Można rozpisywać się, ale i tak 1000 słów nie wystarcza, nawet Raffaello, gdyż jest taką super osobą c: [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 19:23, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Znam go z czatu. Jest fajnym userem, zawsze służy pomocą. Czekoladaaa ''Dyskusja '' 19:28, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Nawet nie myślałem, że gość, który zajmuje się terrastyką może być takim fajnym edytorem XD Brony95 Do tablicy! 19:48, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Zawsze potrafi rozgrzać atmosferę na czacie, jak stary radziecki okręt atomowy. Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 20:43, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Umie zawsze rozbawić czat swoimi ripostami i kontekstami xd, jako modem również dobrze się sprawdza. :P Jako user czasami wkurza, ale powiedzmy wprost że nie znam osoby która by tego nie dokonała. XD Jednak cenię go jako osobę, był moim pierwszym nauczycielem rysunku. Jak już wspomniałem jego poczucie humoru jest nieskończone i tak Hans to lama XD ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 20:58, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Ma ogromne poczucie humoru i sporo dobrego robi na czacie, gdzie jest jednym z najaktywniejszych userów. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 21:20, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Najdalsze wspomnienie z Titim mam jak "groziłam" mu na privie xd. Wtedy usera kojarzyłam tylko z fanowską i myślałam, że ma nie więcej niż 13 lat ;-;. Później jak już zaczęłam rozróżniać ludzi na czacie, Titiego kojarzyłam głównie po jego zaraźliwym poczuciu humoru i ciągłym śmianiu się na czacie. Mimo wszystko potrafił zawsze zachować się kulturalnie jak było trzeba, w związku z czym wpadłam na pomysł że warto byłoby mu dać moda c:. Podziwiam go za jego wiedzę o zwierzętach, ponieważ to i sposób wypowiedzi sprawił, że byłam potem święcie przekonana, że jest starszy niż w prawdzie(a nawet miałam wrażenie, że starszy niż ja ;-;). Jest to także jedyna osoba z którą chciałam się zshippingowac lel XD no i dzisiaj nadal trwam przy tym stwierdzeniu xd. Jak się go lepiej pozna, to trzeba sobie radzić z jego humorkami ;-;. Jednak on sam jakiś cudem znosi moje wszystkie fochy i spiny a także wielkie dzięki mu za to, że nie robi mi problemów o moje zachowanie(bo rly, ja sama widzę, że jestem nie fair ;-;). No i co by tu więcej dodać, każdy go lubi za jego poczucie humoru, o czym świadczy order Pinkie Pie. Powiedziałabym osoba warta poznania but he's only mine XD Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 13:37, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Titi jest stworzony do roli moderatora czatu. Jest jedynym userem, który rozbawia mnie to łez. Czasami sarkastyczny, ale często w śmieszny sposób ;) [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:01, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Znam go :)50px|link=User:Cleopatera Jest miłym uzytkownikiem, pomocnym i szczerym.23:18, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Titi jest chyba najbardziej najrozśmiechwowszym (takie coś istnieje? XD) użytkownikiem jakiego znam. Naprawdę ''padam jak mucha wtf? Umie rozśmieszyć, cała nasza wikia to potwierdzi. Chcę widzieć łapki w górze. Cała społeczność go zna. Jest dobrym modem, bo siedzi na czacie nie wiem ile i pilnuje porządku. I co dalej? Nwm, bo spać ide, ale napewno jeszcze dużo by tego było na temat jego humoru. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:42, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) Xx RainbowDust xX #Nie znam za dobrze. Ale tyle na ile ją poznałam wiem że jest fajna,przyjazna i miła. Umie rozbawić Czekoladaaa Dyskusja '' 19:26, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Dust to jest doskonała w sferze edycji, gdy nadarzy się okazja, to zedytuje co trzeba, i to porządnie. Poza tym jest dla mnie bardzo spoko Brony95 Do tablicy! 20:26, mar 15, 2014 (UTC)~ # Jak się uweźmie to robi dużo edycji, które nie są złe. Taka maszynka do edycji. Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 20:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Czasami nie ogarnia ale jest świetną użytkowniczką i moją córką xd. Bardzo lubię z nią pisać i również należy do osób wprowadzających miłą atmosferę mimo, iż nie jest na czacie codziennie. Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 09:22, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Jest szaloną użytkowniczką, szczerą i ambitną, złego zdania o niej nie powiem c: [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:01, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Weronika to urocza dziewczyna, początkowo zdarzało jej się być troszkę niemiłą :c, ale kiedy ktoś się z nią lepiej pozna, to można ją bardzo bardzo polubić. Szkoda tylko, że nie wchodzi na czat codziennie cuz her mommy misses her daughter xd Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 10:16, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Znam, lubię, i szanuję. Bywały momenty że mnie czymś zdenerwowała jednakże nigdy na tyle bym się na nią specjalnie gniewał. Uważam że jest dobrą i solidną edytorką. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 17:00, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Obala mój stereotyp na temat fanów RD. Świetna osoba, niezwykle miła, przyjazna. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:27, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo mi bliska osoba, znaczy sie moja internetowa siostra. Kiedyś była dla mnie tylko zwykłym, człowiekiem bo teraz jest kosmitą ale teraz mogę jej powiedzieć prawie wszystko. Bardzo ją lubię i cieszę się, kiedy na nią trafię na gg. Bo ostatnio coś z tym ciężko. Często mnie rozśmiesza i wtedy płaczę...w sensie ze śmiechu. Dopasuje się do moich wymagań bo mi sie śpiewać nie chciało. Oraz wytrzymuje z moim gadatliwulstwem (jest coś takiego? XD) [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:23, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Użytkowniczka Wikii # Łatwo ją pomylić z anonimem, nie sprawia większych kłopotów. Annonik Del Monte ''Tablica wiadomości'' 21:04, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Jeden z najskuteczniejszych trolli na wiki, bo prawie każdy myli ją z anonimem xD Poza tym, bardzo miła osoba. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:15, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Nie poznałam za bardzo, ale wiem, że użytkowniczka jest bardzo kreatywna, co widać po nicku xd [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:01, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Bardzo łatwo pomylić ją z anonimem. --Twilie Potter (dyskusja) 12:40, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Nie znam za dobrze, jednak wiem że jest to raczej ogarnięta osoba. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 17:16, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Nie znam.50px|link=User:Cleopatera 23:19, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Nazwa trolluje, ale osoba zaskakuje ;) Brony95 Do tablicy! 16:31, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # To zabawne, że można tak łatwo, a tak skutecznie nabierać ludzi. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam jej nick i awatar, pomyliłam ją z anonimem Martiz2000 (dyskusja) 21:14, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) TheDarkAlicorn (A teraz wszyscy którzy o tym marzyli mogą spokojnie hejtować :P Nie żałujcie sobie XD) # Miły i pomocny moderator, takich ludzi powinno być więcej. Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 21:04, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Dark to jest taki typ człowieka, że jeśli gdzieś na "randomowej" wiki mamy jakieś konflikty, to on zaraz tam interweniuje, i to zazwyczaj skutecznie. Poza tym jest dobrym edytorem i skłonną do pomocy osobą. Brony95 Do tablicy! 21:11, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Kolejny użytkownik, który z pewnością nie ma problemów z niskim poczuciem własnej wartości. Z całą pewnością stanowczy i bezkompromisowy w dyskusjach. Jednocześnie moim zdaniem jest wrażliwą osobą, co stara się ukryć. Bardzo aktywny na czacie, gdzie jest modem, a nie jak sądzą niektórzy adminem xD Z całą pewnością nie jest mi osobą obojętną. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 21:31, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Dark to człowiek (odkryłam Amerykę xD), który jest stanowczy, pomocny. Gdy na wiki zaczną się konflikty, on skutecznie je łagodzi. Jest bardzo aktywny na czacie (dlatego dostał moda(modema)xd, towarzyski c: [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 21:37, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Dark na pewno nie boi się postawić na swoim. Ale pomaga tym którzy pomocy potrzebują (normalnie cytuję moją stację z drogi krzyżowej xd). Na czacie nawet nie widać że kiedykolwiek wychodzi xd . Czekoladaaa Dyskusja '' 21:42, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Jako pierwszy odkrył przeznaczenie mojego konta, ale one i tak już nie istnieje. Prawie każdy użytkownik go zna, ba mi się wydaje, że każdy. Użytkowniczka Wikii (dyskusja) 21:55, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #JEST GÓPI I NIKT GO NIE LUBI, HEJT HEJT HEJT Wspaniała osoba, ma oryginalny sposób bycia, a także bardzo podoba mi się jego szacunek do kobiet (a przynajmniej taki jaki mi okazuje xd). Zdarza mu się być niegrzecznym BO WAGARUJE :U Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 23:38, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) #Użytkownik, który się broni swoich racji za wszelką cenę. Jeśli ustanowi sobie cel to do niego dąży. Jednocześnie jedna z tych osób na wiki, z którymi bardzo lubię pisać, dyskutować i się sprzeczać xd. Ma ogromne poczucie humoru i można z nim zawsze pożartowaćA Hans to lama.Jako moderator także jest świetny i bardzo pomocny chociaż czasem strzela focha ale to jak każdy. Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 09:34, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Dark jest jednym z najbardziej konsekwentnych użytkowników, zawsze broni swoich racji i walczy o swoje. Jest także miły dla osób, którzy odwdzięczają mu się w ten sam sposób. Człowiek godny podziwu. (A jak chce by go hejtować to powiem, że często jest upierdliwy xD )[[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:01, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) #Uwielbia Rarity! Bardzo aktywny na wikii ,zasługuje na tego Moda czatu. -4Ever #Powiem tak, na początku go polubiłam ale doszło do sporego starcia którym były słowa że odchodzisz i reakcja moja.. ( sądze to potwoim zachowaniu) Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie. Świadkami są osoby które były na chacie.Czasami proszę spójrz czy osoba nie miala racji i czy słowa które wypowiadasz i czyny nie ranią. Czy czasem nie krzywdzę drugiego człowieka. Prawda jest taka po pierwsze Zasłaniasz się innymi. ( przykład na chacie fanowskim zasłoniłeś się w znaczeniu że ona ci nie pomoże)Jak ktoś ci powie prawdę to mam wrażenie jakbyś puszczał focha. Obrażasz człowieka np sprawa na fanowskim chacie nazywając mnie złodziejem. Nie wiem co ci się stało. Zupełnie jak cię poznałam byłeś inną osobą. Nie wiem czy to wpływ towarzystwa czy innej sfery. Jeśli urazilam przepraszam ale kłamać nie bedę.50px|link=User:Cleopatera 16:02, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) #Miła osoba. Zawsze chętny do pomocy. Blue Box (dyskusja) 20:45, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Twilie PotterNaliczyłam 2 ocenione osoby, ale mogę się mylić. Cleopatera ( dawny nick Księżniczka Starlight. Serdecznie Chętnych Zapraszam) # Poznałam ją na Brony Wiki. Jest to z pewnością pracowita osoba, która bardzo się stara gdy coś robi. Jest też miła. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 16:23, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # Jest spoko, potrafi odwdzięczyć się za pomoc. Jednak powinna popracować nad relacjami międzyludzkimi Brony95 Do tablicy! 16:36, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # Jeżeli ma być konstruktywnie to powiem tak - Osoba która powinna o kontaktach międzyludzkich się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Potrafi na różnych wikiach zasypywać swoimi pomysłami administracje które często okazują się po prostu zbędne. Pod względem towarzyskich też często jej wypowiedzi są nie zrozumiałe. Do dziś uważa że był jakiś konflikt którego nigdy nie było. W skrócie wymyśliła wojny której nie było. Zrezygnowałem ze stanowiska na jej Wikii ponieważ nie podobało mi się rozdawanie uprawnień na lewo i prawo, co zostało przez nią odebrane jako jakaś kłótnia. Następny punkt to taki iż uważam ją za osobę która nie do końca jest prawdomówna, kiedy ja tłumaczyłem się moim brakiem czasu to oczywiście moja wypowiedź została przez nią przekształcona w jej wymówkę i tłumacząc się że nie ma czasu wymyślała Administracji Brony Wiki i Fanowskiej Wikii kolejne zbędne pomysły (na to to czas oczywiście jest. Kolejny punkt to taki iż osoba ta zabiegała o pokój ze mną, kiedy ten otrzymała to wyżej widać jej niepochlebną opinię o mnie jakby ten "konflikt" (który był jej wymysłem) dalej trwał. Jest to moja pierwsza negatywna opinia i nie zamierzam niczego w niej ukrywać. W dużym skrócie, uważam iż niektóre osoby nie powinny mieć dostępu do internetu. ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ} 17:38, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # Nowa w internety. Annonik Del Monte [[Message_Wall:Annonik|''Tablica wiadomości]] 17:57, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # Dobra, znam ją już na tyle dobrze (a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje), by się na jej temat wypowiedzieć. Z początku wydawała się miła, ale zarazem strasznie dziecinna i nierozgarnięta wydawało mi się wręcz, że ma mniej niż 10 lat. Na wielu wikiach miała bezsensowne pomysły, które mnie denerwowały. No i oczywiście ciągle szukała u mnie kontaktu, mimo, że ja dobitnie (a może nie?) uświadomiłam jej, że nie przepadam za nią. Mimo to ona mówiła, że może kiedyś się zaprzyjaźnimy (wut?). Denerwowały mnie jej privy, musiałam zablokować, bo nie rozumiała, że mi się narzuca. Nie wydaje mi się, by za bardzo się starała, na jednej wiki widziałam jej artykuł w opłakanym stanie. Niedawno byłam świadkiem spięcia między nią a Darkiem (oczywiście to ona ją rozkręciła, bo Dark zwrócił jej uwagę) o błahostkę. Podczas tej kłótni używała emotek, zwłaszcza ":D", co wydaje mi się po prostu nie poważne. Inny incydent dział się na tablicy wyżej wymienionego Pana, tym razem poszło o statystyki. Nawet nie poprosiła o usunięcie, ale wręcz tego zażądała. Podsumowując jest to jak dla mnie osoba bardzo niedojrzała mimo swego wieku, rozkręca afery bez sensu, ciągle nie rozumie, że nie chcę się z nią kontaktować i że nie każdy musi każdego lubić. Poza tym nie rozumie tego, że nie ma racji i brnie w paranoję po uszy. Cóż, trochę powtórzyłam słowa Darka, ale taka prawda. Applejack23 Tablica wiadomości '' 18:25, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # A więc... Cleo, nie wiem czy Ty siebie czytałaś, gdy pisałaś opinię do Dark'a, ale uważam, że do waszego starcia doszło wyłącznie przez Twoje zachowanie. To Twoje zachowanie w tej wymienionej przez Dark'a sprawie było naganne, a nie jego, gdyż doszło do nadużycia praw biurokraty. Dark miał prawo się zdenerwować, a Ty strzeliłaś focha i zrobiłaś z siebie ofiarę. Nawet nie ogarniam Twojej wypowiedzi? Co mają one do siana znaczyć? Czasem u Ciebie widać, że naginasz prawdę, np.: mówiąc, że masz około 20 paru lat, ale Twoje zachowanie, wskazuje na co najmniej 8/9. :U Musisz się jeszcze nauczyć zawierać kontakty międzyludzkie, gdyż jak wcześniej wspomniał Dark, zachowujesz się okropnie. Zasypujesz ludzi zbędnymi pomysłami, Twoje wypowiedzi są niezrozumiałe, tworzysz konflikt z niczego, a na dodatek nie potrafisz uszanować cudzej decyzji, bo nie jest Ci na rękę i wymyślasz wszelakie głupoty, co wspomniałam wyżej (chyba?), aby potwierdzić, że to Ty masz rację. Otóż moja droga, nie potrafisz zachowywać się jak przystało w pewnych momentach. Zachowujesz się dziecinnie i powiem szczerze - nie sądzę, aby ludzie dorośli naprawdę się tak zachowywali. Ja już wiele razy mówiłam, powtarzałam i powtarzać będę do znudzenia - ludzie którzy nie mają ukończonego 13 roku życia, nie mają prawa mieć konta na wiki. Wyjątkiem dla mnie są ludzie, którzy przynajmniej potrafią się jakoś zachowywać. Twoje zachowanie jak dla mnie powinno być zaliczane do tych, które powinny być tępione. Do tego popieram co wyżej napisała Klaudia. Przepraszam, że tak mocno jak na mnie suabo po Tobie pojechałam, ale naprawdę nie podoba mi się Twoje zachowanie, a, że mamy w kraju wolność słowa, nikt nam wyrażać naszego zdanie nie może zabronić. ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 18:47, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # Cleo to rzeczywiście nie jest osoba, którą mogłabym wychwalić. Rzeczywiście próbuje się przydać na siłę zasypując zbędnymi pomysłami, nie potrafi pisać artykułów i chyba ogólnie nie rozumie wiki. Uważam także, że ta osoba nie powinna w ogóle rysować, ponieważ jeśli ktoś się uczy rzeczywiście wiele lat, a nie robi żadnych postępów i nadal obrazki są tragiczne - to niech chociaż ich nie publikuje. Uważam także, że Cleo jest słaba i nie zawsze wszystko rozumie. I nie ukrywam, że jest mi przykro kiedy ktoś bezczelnie ją wrabia, że np. powiedzenie "Dobry Wieczór" to kradzież, wiedząc, że Cleo się nie wybroni. Rozumiem, że może zawiniła innym ale to nie powód, żeby ją tak okrutnie podpuszczać. Może i rzeczywiście mnie bawią niektóre rzeczy robione przez Cleo, niektóre szczerze denerwują, niektórych nie rozumiem - jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, że do niej potrzeba cierpliwości, której ja osobiście nie mam. I co najlepiej radzę Cleo to po prostu nie napraszać się innym, jak już widać, że jej nie tolerują. Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 19:53, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) # Uważam, że Cleo jest dziecinną osobą, jak na swój wiek. Nie potrafi się zachowywać w "towarzystwie". Blue Box (dyskusja) 20:43, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Tardis^^ Tardis trochę poznałam. Ale żeby powiedzieć o kimś trzeba go poznać nieco dłużej. Z obserwacji mogę wnioskować że pracuje na wikiach i wydaje się być miła. 50px|link=User:Cleopatera 21:24, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Haifisch7734 # Pierwszy użytkownik, którego poznałam na wiki, ponieważ dostałam od niego powitanie. Zrobił na mnie pozytywne wrażenie swoim awkiem z Rarcią i fińskim nickiem (który potem nie wiem po co zmienił na niemiecki >:C ). Potem mnie przeraził gdy błędnie dodałam kategorię do artykułu i już się bałam, że mnie zbanuje xD Później nasze relacje stały się bliższe - zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na gg (gdzie to właśnie on mnie ściągnął), kombinowaliśmy co zrobić z Ulquiem (nic tak nie jednoczy jak wspólny wróg xD ) i o różnych sprawach, mniej bądź bardziej związanych z wiki. Mimo iż nasze poglądy różnią się w paru kwestiach, potrafię się z nim dogadać i bardzo go lubię, ponieważ jest rozsądnym i inteligentnym człowiekiem, który pomógł mi w wielu trudnych momentach. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:14, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Martiz2000